


Happy May

by lorilann



Category: Supernatural RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorilann/pseuds/lorilann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff gets a greeting of flowers and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy May

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://wendyr.livejournal.com/profile)[**wendyr**](http://wendyr.livejournal.com/) at [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)**comment_fic**.

Jeff came home to find a wreath of flowers, fresh flowers hanging on his door. It was a strange but welcome addition. Opening the door he was greeted to vases. No, his good glasses, full of flowers around the lower level. Jeff couldn't wait to get his hands on the person who turned his home into a damn flower shop.

Bisou came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey girl."

Jeff bent down to scratch his girl behind the ears.

Taking the stairs two at a time all Jeff wanted was to fall face down on his bed and sleep for days. When he opened the door he was greeted to a beautiful sight.

Misha was sitting amongst his pillows with the sheet draped loosely around his waist and a crown of daisies in his hair.

"Hi."

"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Crawling to the foot of the bed, Misha pulled Jeff closer by his jacket to plant a slow kiss on him. Misha helped to strip his lover of all offending clothing.

"Not that I'm complaining but what's all this about?" Jeff gestured when his hand.

"Happy May!" Misha grinned from ear to ear.

"Happy May, indeed."

Jeff climbed on top of his pliant boy to start the celebration.


End file.
